Up to now attempts have been made to overcome certain cases of impotence (those which had especially organic causes) by "mechanical means" such as prostheses introduced by a surgical operation into the corpus cavernosum of the penis. Several types of prostheses have been developed, which all have the essential purpose of permanently or temporarily conferring an artificial rigidity on the penis.
Certain prostheses with permanent rigidity are made from a relatively rigid synthetic material and extend through all or part of the corpus cavernosum. Some have over practically half their length a relatively slightly rigid proximal part intended to occupy the perineal zone of the corpus cavernosum and a more rigid end or distal part following the first and occupying the whole penile part of the corpus cavernosum.
Other prostheses made from a synthetic material are pliable, having for this on the inside a braid of silver threads. The drawback of these prostheses resides in the stiffness which they confer on the penis, and in a relatively rapid breakage of the braid, following successive folding to which it is subjected, which then requires replacement.
The permanent rigidity conferred on the penis and in particular on his distal part by all these systems is an obvious drawback. There also exists a large variety of prostheses with temporary rigidity. They generally comprise an internal cavity inflatable by a pressurized fluid, whose reservoir is either contained also in the prosthesis and may be brought into service by a pressure exerted thereon from the outside, or is disposed on the outside, being then implanted in the vicinity in the body of the subject and connected to the cavities in question by fluid ducts.
These prostheses are composite, comprise mechanisms which may in the long run deteriorate, even if they are simple, and are obviously unpleasant to use.